Stolen
by The-Beacon-Hills-Doppelganger
Summary: As Kaylee Meyer and her Werewolf twin sister, Shay move to Beacon Hills, with their Hunter Father swearing not to kill wolves, they quickly find out about the Alpha Pack. Kaylee never expected to fall in love with two close Beta friends with an Alpha vying for her attention all while battling her hybrid inner demons. Isaac/Kaylee Scott/Kaylee Shay/Stiles. Possible Lemons. R&R! (:


I own nothing!

They say everyone has a twin somewhere out there in the world. Most never find theirs. But, I did. It was very twisted Parent Trap like when I met Shay. I grew up with our father alongside the Hunters, she with our mother alongside the Wolves.

We've been inseparable ever since the night we found eachother.

(Flashback)

_I released the arrow and she crashed to the ground roughly with a scream. My knees pressed into the dirt on either side of her hips as I held my knife against her pale throat._

_"Get. Off. Of. Me!" She howled, struggling under me. An animal scampered off in the tree and the gap in the tree spilled pale light over us. I froze. She had my face. My face, morphed, with Golden Eyes. Her body was more toothpick like than mine, her chestnut hair curled whereas mine was straight. Her face drifted back to a human as she saw me._

_I screamed, standing up and pulling her to her feet._

_"How do we look exactly the same?" She asked, in a throatier voice than mine._

_"I-I.." My throat closes off, my head spinning. I felt ready to puke. The girl helped me sit._

_"Put your head between your knees, it'll help." Her hand, that had claws only moments ago, splayed across as she rubbed my back to stop the nausea as I did so._

_"Kaylee! Kaylee, what's wrong? I heard you scream...Shay?" My father's voice died, his blue eyes wide as they inspect us._

_"How do you know my name?" She asked suspiciously, limping toward him on her bleeding leg._

_"You...you're my daughter." He stuttered. I stood and pulled her arm around my shoulders to steady her._

_"What are you doing, Kaylee?"_

_"She's one of our own, Dad. I have to help her. Nous chassons ceux qui nous chasser, remember?" I push past him and help her onto my ATV. Shay clutched my shoulders as I pulled into the driveway._

(Flashback #2)

_My father entered the room as I chained her wrists to the wall to hold her in._

_"I have some news, girls. We're moving. Argent needs some back-up in Beacon Hills. It's just for protection, Shay, don't look at me like that." I glanced at my sister's now snarling face, glaring coldly at him. "I won't be hunting at all: just going on patrols. I think Allison would like to see you again, too, Kayl."_

_"I haven't seen her since I was in 3rd grade!" I grinned widely at her. _

_"Who is Allison?" Shay issued a surprising amount of Self-Control and I raise my eyebrows in shock._

_"My childhood best friend from Wisconsin. She's one of the Argents." A menacing growl ripped from my Doppelgänger's throat at the word._

_"Argent? As in Gerard Argent?" She trembled now, fighting herself for control._

_"Yes," Father said calmly. Shay snapped at my face with sharp teeth as she lost it and he pulled me slightly away from her. I clung to his arms. Fear mixed with excitement entered my bloodstream at the prospect of moving again._

"Kaylee, are you alright? You've been staring out the window for the past sixty miles. We're here." Shay's concerned brown eyes fill with concern as she pulls me from my reverie.

"I'm fine, sis." I smile broadly, "Just thinking." She takes my hand to comfort me.

"If you say so. Dad said to change. We're going to breakfast with the Argents downtown and then to school with Allison. We're starting today."

"Are you going to be okay with this?" I reply lightly, setting my hand on her muscular shoulder. Her fingers twirl her hair around-a nervous habit we share.

"I'm going to have to be," we both sigh and clamber out of the SUV. Both of us cram into the bathroom to change. I pull on my favorite cobalt blue shirt that flares out at my naval, with a black leather jacket, tight dark jeans, black stiletto boots, and a ring with pearls adorning a clear crystal in the middle. When I turn to my sister, I almost laugh. We're in nearly identical outfits; her shirt is slightly more teal. Her jeans are lighter, and she has a cream colored shawl on over it.

"Okay, this whole twin telepathy thing is going a little far now," she teases, hip checking me as we leave and head down the stairs.

I link my arm through hers as we walk along the paved driveway and into the backseat of my dad's Dark Gray Maybach. So ostentatious.

I press my lips into a hard line as I take in the surroundings. I hate the fog.

"School starts at 8, and I got all your enrollment done. Juniors are required to take Physics, K, I'm sorry. And Sophomores have Orientation today, Shay,"

I was born on September 22 at 11:55PM and Shay was born the next day at 12:15AM. The 22nd is the cutoff date in the states we were in for Kindergarten. So, I got to start school and she had to wait a whole year.

She groans.

"I hate being a Sophomore." Shay pouted.

"It's just the way things ended up, Shay. We tried to get them to let you go."

"We?"

"Yes. Your mother called me and I made a call to the district."

"I didn't know she talked to you."

"We talked every Friday night until she died." I smile at the reverent way the way he talks about her. By the time we pull into Starbucks, my stomach is rumbling loudly. I tuck my hair behind my ear. The building next door is reinforced, soundproof walls on an old, decrepit building. I don't know why my attention is so focused on it, but it is.

I link my arm with Shay's as we walk in. I recognize Chris as soon as I see him. With a squeal, I sprint across the room and hug him.

"Kaylee?" He asks, hugging back.

"Hi, Mr. Argent."

"You've gotten so pretty," He smiles broadly, "You look like your mother."

"Thank you."

"Oh My God. Kaylee Meyer?" Allison gasps, standing up.

"Ali Argent?" I fling myself into her arms, both of us squealing

"Look at you!" I scream, taking her hands and scanning her, "You look amazing!"

"Me? Look at you! You're so pretty!" She replies. Her short brown hair touches the base of her neck. She's much skinnier than I remember; no fat now at all. She's entirely wiry muscle.

I sit easily beside her, waving my sister over. Shay is so unnaturally tense, her knuckles white when she sits down beside me. I pry her hand open and set mine on top of hers.

"Chill, Shay." I hiss.

"An Alpha just walked in here," She replies quietly in my ear. I feel my eyes widen and I turn to look at the man in the doorway.

Everything about him screams at me to run away: to him, the allure of an Alpha. I'm half werewolf. The pull of an Alpha-the rush of power from a Pack-I can feel just as strongly as a wolf, if not even stronger. He turns his sand blonde head toward us with red eyes and we both glance down.

Shay squeezes my hand tightly under the table.

"He's strong," she whispers. I nod, my teeth clenched.

"Mr. Mason," Chris stands to shake someone's hand. When the pull grows almost uncontrollable, we know it's him."

"Hello, Chris. Allison, are you ready for your test today?"

"Yes, Sir." She nods up at him with a pearly white smile.

"I'm so rude. Forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Deucalion Mason, I teach Physics at the high school." _Shit._ This strong Alpha is going to be my teacher. My black eyes meet my sister's straight on at his words.

"Christian Meyer. These are my daughters, Shay and Kaylee. Kaylee, actually, will be one of your students this year." Dad says. Deucalion reaches down to shake both of our free hands. Our linked hands have gone numb.

"My sons are identical twins as well. Ethan and Aiden. It'll be nice for them to have friends...like them." He smirks. With a sinking feeling, I realize that he knows. He knows what all of us are. And he wants us. I'm half werewolf, and Shay's an omega. Perfect for him to snatch into his Pack.

I don't know if I can battle the want to be bitten this time. I don't know if I am strong enough.


End file.
